Trees
Trees '''are found in two types in Pet Society -- Neighborhood Trees and Garden Trees. Neighborhood Trees '''Neighborhood Trees are the trees found clustered around outside of a pet's house. Previously, these trees were seen whenever a pet used the "Leave House" button. However, on 5th March 2010, Playfish updated the graphics of the game. Neighborhood trees are now possible to find by going to the "Visit Friends" neighbourhood from the village area. When a pet walks over these tree icons, the trees will shake, sometimes giving you a coin. These trees refresh each time you exit and re-enter the neighborhood. Players find it useful to get extra cash this way. Occasionally Playfish will change the outdoor trees for special events such as Easter, Halloween and Christmas. During these special events, trees can drop either coins or special items when shaken. For example, between October 19, 2009 and November 1, 2009, shaken trees occasionally dropped limited time Halloween candy, up to a maximum of 3 for each type. Trees have also known to drop eggs for Easter in 2009 and 2010. Playfish will also change the tree graphics to match with the season, such as bare snowy trees for winter. Garden Trees Garden Trees are grown by buying a tree seed from the Garden Store, planting the seed in your garden, and waiting 72 hours for it to grow to maturity. The type of tree grown from a normal tree seed is random, while limited time tree seeds will produce a special type of tree. Each garden tree produces one kind of homegrown fruit. Every day, fruit has a random chance of appearing on your tree. These fruits will continue to appear slowly over time on your tree until the tree reaches it's maximum. The number of fruit allowed on a tree used to be capped at three, but now can hold up to six. The time it takes for a tree to produce fruit is random. Some people have trees that produce fruit right away, while others do not have fruit until over a week after the tree has matured. To pick a fruit, just click on the fruit and drag it into your chest. Your tree will continue to produce fruit indefinitely, so long as you keep picking the fruit. Note: Trees cannot be placed in a pet's chest/inventory. When you pull a tree out of the garden, there will be two options: 1) remove the tree permanently, or 2) pay playfish cash to turn the tree into a bonsai. Once the tree is in bonsai form, it can be placed in your chest and used to decorate a pet's house. Once a tree is removed from your garden, you cannot get it back. There are currently seventeen kinds of trees that can be grown in the garden: Apple-Tree.png|Apple Tree -- produces Homegrown Apple and is grown from a normal tree seed|link=Apple Tree Banana-Tree.png|Banana Tree -- produces Homegrown Banana and is grown from a normal tree seed|link=Banana Tree Blue easter tree.jpg|Blue Chocolate Egg Tree -- produces Homegrown Blue Chocolate Egg and is grown from the limited time Easter Egg Tree Seed|link=Blue Chocolate Egg Tree Cherry-Tree.png|Cherry Tree -- produces Homegrown Cherry and is grown from a normal tree seed|link=Cherry Tree Chestnut-150x150.jpg|Chestnut Tree -- produces Homegrown Chestnut and is grown from a normal tree seed|link=Chestnut Tree Coconut-Tree.png|Coconut Tree -- produces Homegrown Coconut and is grown from a normal tree seed|link=Homegrown Coconut Cupcake-Tree.png|Cupcake Tree -- produces Homegrown Cupcakes and is grown from a normal tree seed|link=Cupcake Tree Eco tree.png|Eco Tree -- produces Homegrown Eco Fruits and is grown from the limited time Eco Tree Seed|link=Eco Tree Enchanted-cherry-tree.png|Enchanted Cherry Tree - produces Homegrown Enchanted Cherries and is grown from an Enchanted Cherry Tree Seed|link=Enchanted Cherry Tree Festive Tree.png|Festive Tree -- produces Homegrown Festive Fruits and is grown from the limited time Festive Tree Seed|link=Festive Tree Halloween Tree.jpg|Halloween Tree -- produces Homegrown Halloween Lollys and is grown from the limited time Halloween Tree Seed|link=Halloween Tree 'Apple Tree' Apple Trees produce Homegrown Apples, and are grown from normal tree seeds. Banana Tree Banana Trees produce Homegrown Bananas, and are grown from normal tree seeds. Blue Chocolate Egg Tree Blue Chocolate Egg Trees produce Homegrown Blue Chocolate Eggs, and are grown from the limited time Easter Egg Tree Seed. 'Cherry Tree' Cherry Trees produce Homegrown Cherries, and are grown from normal tree seeds. 'Chestnut Tree' Chestnut Trees produce Homegrown Chestnuts, and are grown from normal tree seeds. Coconut Tree Coconut Trees produce Homegrown Coconuts, and are grown from normal tree seeds. Cupcake Tree Cupcake Trees produce Homegrown Cupcakes, and are grown from normal tree seeds. Eco Tree Eco Trees produce Homegrown Eco Fruits, and are grown from the limited time Eco Tree Seed. Enchanted Cherry Tree Enchanted Cherry Trees produce Homegrown Enchanted Cherries, and are grown from the specialty seed Enchanted Cherry Tree Seed. Festive Tree Festive Trees produce Homegrown Festive Fruits, and are grown from the limited time Festive Tree Seed. Halloween Tree Halloween Trees produce Homegrown Halloween Lollies, and are grown from the limited time Halloween Tree Seed. Love Tree Love Trees produce Homegrown Love Cherries, and are grown from the limited time Love Tree Seed. Orange Tree Orange Trees produce Homegrown Oranges, and are grown from normal tree seeds. Papaya Tree Papaya Trees produce Homegrown Papayas, and are grown from normal tree seeds. Pine Tree Pine Trees produce Homegrown Pine Cones, and are grown from normal tree seeds. Pink Chocolate Egg Tree Pink Chocolate Egg Trees produce Homegrown Pink Chocolate Eggs, and are grown from the limited time Easter Egg Tree Seed. Sakura Tree Sakura Trees produce Homegrown Cherry Flavoured Riceballs, and are grown from normal tree seeds. Stone Pine Stone Pine Trees produce Homegrown Stone Pine Pinecones, and are grown from normal tree seeds. Strawberry Shortcake Tree Strawberry Shortcake Trees produce Homegrown Strawberry Shortcakes, and are grown from normal tree seeds. White Chocolate Egg Tree White Chocolate Egg Trees produce Homegrown White Chocolate Eggs, and are grown from the limited time Easter Egg Tree Seed. Category:Garden Category:Trees